The Depression
by Aki Kochou
Summary: Finished!Netto feels rejected by his own family when his twin brother Saito gets his own customized navi while Netto has a standard navi. Does this have anything to do with the lifethreating disease Netto fights?
1. Netto's Unfair LifeNetto's POV

Okay, so this fic sucks big-time. But I hope you disagree with me. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue this fic. I want a total of 20 reviews by the end of this fic. If I get two reviews, I'll continue to the next chapter. So R&R PLEASE!!! Oh by the way, this fic starts in Netto's POV. Saito didn't die in this fic.

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 1--------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Netto's Unfair life~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was always better than me. No matter what I did, Saito was always better at everything than me. I always tried to find something that I could be better than Saito at but... I never found it. When I say everything, I -mean- everything. He was better at school, netbattling(betcha you never thought I would say that, huh?) and espesically making friends. Saito nearly had his own fanclub that followed him everywhere. His closest friends were Meiru, Yaito and Dekao. None of them really paid all that much attention to me when Saito introduced them to me. Only Meiru showed a little interest. She had tried to strike up a conversation with me, but Yaito dragged her away before we could talk. That's normally what I get, so it didn't bug me too much. I guess you could call me a loner. Though I think I'm nicer than that nut Enzan.

You know, I have always heard that the younger child was treated better then the older. If that is the case, I must have been born a few minutes before Saito. You want an example of that? okay. I have a standard commercial navi. ' What's wrong with that? ' you may ask? Well, there's something wrong with that when Saito gets a custom-made navi while I only get a few lousy battlechips. 

Saito is totally Papa's favorite kid. Saito is Mama's too. But then again, who wouldn't want a perfect kid?

During netbattles, Saito appears to be going easy on me. Then, all of a sudden, he pounds my standard navi into the cyber dirt. I've never won against Saito once.

A lot of times I wonder why papa doesn't get me a custom navi. But I always tell myself to try to make myself feel better that it was because of my illness I've had since a baby. But... It never works. I always feel worse.

---------------------------------------------End Chapter 1----------------------------------------------------------------

What is Netto's illness? And why the (censored) is Saito better than Netto at everything?And why are my chapters so short? My next chap WILL be longer.

Netto: Id like to know that too.*cracks knuckles*

PhoenixTales369: If you don't beat the hell out of me I'll give you a giant chocolate chip cookie!

Netto: Okay!! *takes giagantic cookie from PhoenixTales369* Yum...!

So this chapter sucks out loud. But I plan to introduce Megaman/Rockman from NT Warrior later on. Then we'll find out about Netto's illness. Muwahahaha!!!Ack!!*Coughbadcough* Sorry. I was Sounding like Wily there.

Wily: What's wrong with sounding like me? Join me and we can take over the world!!!

PhoenixTales369: It starts getting wrong when a psycologically challenged old cook asks you to take over the world

Wily: WHY YOU.....!!! Im not an old cook!!

PhoenixTales369: Yes you are! Anyway, Im not sure if I want to continue this fic. I think I hate it. But if anyone out there actually likes it, Review and I'll continue. Id be nice if I got two reviews between this and the next chapter. So R&R people! And if you want a giagantic cookie too, just review and tell me what type of cookie you like!! And I'll give you one in the next chapter!!!


	2. A Different Perspective to LifeSaito's P...

What's an authoress to do? Espesially when you have writers' block. So the last chapter was about Netto's life. Hopefully, it wasn't too boring. I'm kinda out of ideas for this chap so don't sue me if it sucks. I don't think this chap will have the answer to Netto's illness, but you never know. Oh, and this chapter starts in Saito's POV. Don't sue me if you hate!!!!*hides under computer desk but makes so she can still type* Also I am overwhelmed by the two whole reviews i recieved in -what?- maybe four hours.

Oh and these wonderful people get cookies!!!

I'll give them both giagantic chocolate chip cookies!! Thank you Youkai Shuichi and Sword Master Jeff!!! You both made my day!!!

{thought to self}

[Netto to Saito]

Saito to Netto

(authoress' notes)

---------------------------------Chapter 2--------------------------------------------------------

~~~~~~~~~~~~A Different Perspective to Life- Saito's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home from school with my friends Meiru, Yaito and Dekao. Meiru was wearing a pretty pink top with a short, knee-high black skirt. She was wearing black boots that went up to her knees. Her red hair was styled with hair spray into a very cute hairdo.

Yaito was wearing her normal yellow-gold dress that went half-way down between her knees and her ankles. Her hair was in two seperate blond braids.

Dekao was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants(i dunno what color his pants are nor do I care). His hair was spiked into his normal shark-like hair style.

I was wearing a dark blue t-shirt(im just making this up as I go along. Don't you -DARE- Sue me!!!) with black shorts. My hair looked a lot like my brother, Netto's did. But i guess that's what you get for having a twin. I mean, I didn't really mind. It's just that... Netto has been acting a bit strange around me the last couple days. I wonder if our differences were starting to emerge. Well, besides the differences we've already had. Netto hated getting up in the morning and would do almost anything to sleep in. He's made me late more times than I can count.

Well, Papa said that some of our other differences would start to emerge as we got older. But... what differences could seperate Netto and me? We are as close as peas in a pod. I think. What could Papa have meant? And why on earth would he give me a custom made navi and not Netto? 

{I have to ask him about that.} I told myself.

Man, Netto was a good netbattler. Even with a standard model navi, he almost beat me several times. I think he thinks that I'm going easy on him becuase he's my brother and he has a weaker navi. Actually, I shouldn't say he has a weaker navi because his navi is quite strong. But the truth is... I never go easy on anyone, including my brother. I need to tell Netto that.

Then Meiru turned toward me.

"Saito? Can we say hi to your brother?" She asked. 

I was shocked slightly. Normally, my friends didn't want anything to do with my brother. I really disagreed with that. But why did Meiru want to say hi? I shrugged.

"Why not?" 

"Oh come on, Meiru. Don't tell me you actually like that little loner." Dekao said with a smug look on his face.

At his words, I felt a fresh surge of anger. I turned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you -Dare- call my brother a loner!!!" I said trying to stifle my anger. But it still showed anyway. I may have been shorter than Dekao, but Minuit(Saito's navi) was strong enough to take down Dekao's Gutsman with ease. Dekao knew this too so he said,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Jeez, I didn't think you two were that close. But you do have to admit, your bro doesn't have many friends, Saito."

I scowled and released my grip on him mostly becuase Meiru and Yaito were pulling on my arms trying to stop me from hitting Dekao. 

"Come on, Saito. You two don't need to fight. But Saito's right, Dekao." Meiru turned from me to face Dekao.

"You're being way too mean to Netto. Netto is really nice. I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

I stared at Meiru. Did she -like- Netto? She barely knew him. Could -that- be why she wanted to talk to Netto?

{No way! She probably just wants to get to know him better. That's why she wants to see Netto} I reassured myself.

The rest of the walk to my house was pretty quiet except when Dekao and Yaito burst into argument about whose navi was stronger. I smiled and opened the door to the house. To my surprise, it was already open. Netto must have been home. I peeked inside. I didn't see any Netto. He must have been in our room.

"Hey, Netto!" I yelled as I made my way to the kitchen. On the counter was a note. It was from mom. 

Netto and Saito,

I have to go grocery shopping. You can have a few friends over if you want to, Saito. Just make sure you pick up after them or have them do that.

Love,

Mom

I took a moment to read the note. {Why didn't mom metion Netto's name on this? She only said I could have friends over. Did she mean Netto too?} By this time, Meiru was getting impatient.

"I'm going to see Netto, Saito." She told me and ran up to our room. This snapped me out of my thinking trance.

"Yo, Saito. You got some food?" Dekao asked looking around the neatly organized kitchen. Then he spotted what he was looking for. Cookies in the cupboard.

"Yum!!(heeheeheehee)" Dekao yelled and started muching them down. Yaito noticed the cookies and they started fighting over them. Eventually they decided to netbattle for them. I got a little board after watching them for about five minutes. It was mostly a stalemate. Gutsman and Glyde were pretty evenly matched. I walked up to Netto and my room. When I got to the top of the stairs, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Netto's cheery voice yelled. I walked in and took in my surroundings. The room was covered in Christmas lights and a wreath hung from the wall near our bed. Netto had even put Christmas lights on his computer. I felt my jaw drop. 

"Uh.... Netto?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Netto responded. Netto was sitting on the upper bed of the bunk bed. It was his respectively. I didn't realize it until then but, Meiru was also sitting on the top bunk with Netto. She peering down at me with a smile.

"U like?" She asked. "I helped Netto get it all up." 

"Um... yeah. You just could have told me you were going to put christmas lights on our room, though." 

"Well, I decided to get into the Christmas spirit." He answered with a smile.

[Don't you like it, Saito?] Netto's voice rung in my head. I blinked. Had I really just heard Netto talk to me in my mind?

[ yeah. I do.] I expiramented.

"Hey Saito! I think I just heard dad come home!" Netto changed the subject. Netto jumped off the top bed and landed perfectly. Meiru copied him and landed in Netto's arms who was throughly surprised by her courage. I smiled and ran down to greet my dad. Indeed, Netto was right. Our dad was home. I looked around but I didn't find Dekao or Yaito. 

{They must have gone home}

"Ah hello Saito. I'll get supper ready in a moment. Where's your brother?" He asked. I looked around. I swear I heard Netto following me down the stairs.

"Well he was here just a moment ago." I responded. Then I asked my dad a question dear to my heart.

"Why did you give me a Custom navi and not Netto?" Dad looked a little surprised.

"I thought you knew. I did it for Netto. If I gave him a Custom Navi, his illness would get worse. And he might die. He still may, you know."

--------------------------------End Chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy!!!!Yeah!!! I just barely came up with a plot for this story! And it's almost Christmas in this story just thought you might like to know. Netto didn't act like he did in the last night becuase this chappie was from Saito's POV and he doesn't see anything wrong with Netto. Don't blame me if this chap sucked. The rest will get better, I promise!! Just please review and I can keep this story alive. Just two reviews!! Is that really too hard for you people! I will be a secret santa to whoever sends me a review. I will give them any one thing they want! Just review!!!!Please!!!!!!

Minuit: you sound pathetic, PhoenixTale

PhoenixTales369: It's PhoenixTales369!!!369,You idiot!

Minuit: Hey!! I'm the one obsessed with titles that has something to do with life or whatever.

PhoenixTales369:*mutters under breath* Now I know why I named you Minuit. It's French for midnight. And he's just as dark as midnight

Minuit: I heard that!*chases PhoenixTales369 around room while PhoenixTales369 grabs keyboard trying to finish*

PhoenixTales369: Just R&R please! I will give you anything you want just review!! AHHHHHH!!!!!*Still getting chased by Minuit and just got hit by a dark buster(equivilent to rock/mega buster)* Help!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Netto's strange lifeNetto's POV

Hello!

If you want something, please review!!!Anyway, this chappie of the fic is through Netto's POV. This is my angst(or however you spell it) fic so don't sue me if it sucks really bad. But a few reviews about how to change this fic for the better are always appreciated. So here's the -what?- third chap? I think.....

These people who generously sent me reviews will recieve the following:

I have to give dan heron these things becuase he actually reviewed me with things he wanted for christmas and an Idea for this story. Thanks dan heron! Here's those things you wanted:

((PhoenixTales369 passes dan heron a good keyboard, a Hillary Duff cd(he just asked for a cd. How on earth should i no what cds he likes?), a Queen cd(he sings 'We will rock you' and 'We are the Champions'), a couple Rockman.EXE mangas and all of the Rockman.EXE games.))

PhoenixTales369: I think I'm broke now..... 

Some Randow Reviewer: But you need to give me what I asked for!!!

Some Other Randow Reviewer: Yeah! Me too!

PhoenixTales369: Will you settle for some cookies? Well here's the next chapter of The Depression

{Character's thoughts}

[Saito to Netto]

Netto to Saito

(Authoress' comments)

---------------------------------Chapter 3------------------------------------------------

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Strange life- Netto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Minuit: A little obssesed with the life chaps, PhoenixTales?PhoenixTales369: yep)

I was more happy with Meiru than I ever have in my life. Being with her just seemed to get rid of those bad feelings. She helped me put up those christmas lights. If it wasn't for her, I never would've gotten those lights up in time before Saito came up.

Speaking of Saito... When I was walking Meiru out the door, I heard Saito and my dad talking.

"Why did you give me a custom navi and not Netto?" Saito asked. I peered around the doorway to see my dad's expression. He looked a little surprised. 

{Why would Saito ask that? I thought he didn't care... He probably just wants me to put up more of a fight during netbattles(How wrong is he!!) }

"I thought you knew, Saito. If I gave Netto a custom navi, his illness would get worse. the doctors say that if he feels too much excitement, his illness will arise again." I walked into the kitchen to make myself known to them and that I had heard what the two of them were talking. Papa stopped talking with a shock.

"That's why? You're afraid of the illness? Is it really fair to make me suffer and push that illness into my face by not having a custom navi?"(I sry if this doesn't make too much sense. Netto isn't thinking too clearly. Neither am I for that matter....its Saturday so I cant) I said with some of the coldness of my heart slipping into my words.

"No! I mean... I did it for your own good, Netto. You know just as well as we do that too much excitement that a netbattle provides will make you feel worse." Papa tried talking sense. But I didn't want to talk sense. I wanted to talk about him programming me a custom navi.

"My own good?! I know pretty well I'm going to die so can't I enjoy life while I still have it?" I blurted out not really realizing I would say that.

"No, Netto. You're not going to die. Maybe someday, but not anytime soon. That's why I didn't program a custom navi for you. I want to make sure you -dont- die."

I just couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to leak from my tired and slightly disoriented eyes. I ran out of the house. But not before I yelled to no one in particular,

"Why does this frigging life hate me so god-damned much?!" I sobbed and ran as quick as I could out of that place.

{Does everyone hate me?! What did I do?! I hate this damned sickness!!! It's ruined my entire life!!} I never really noticed where I was going but I ended up in the park.

As I looked around the trees, I felt calm. Somehow seeing those trees living nice lives just made me feel better for some odd reason. Just like looking at stars at night. Both of those things always made me feel better.

"At least -they- don't have a cursed life..." I muttered under my breath to no one in particular. Luckily, no one was around the park at this time. I sat under the shade of a sakura tree as I breathed deeply. Recently, I have been having these weird mood-swings. I don't even know where they come from. Just then, I got some bad vibes coming from behind me. I stood and turned quickly but not before some person grabbed me from behind and pressed a wierd cloth covering my mouth and nose.

SAITO!! I screamed as loud as I could mentally to my brother. Please help me!!!

I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I breathed in the strange scent in the cloth as the dark arms of sleep grabbed and held me tight. I blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------End Chapter 3-------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Holy crap! I actually finished chapter 3! Its short yes, but its a cliff hanger!! What's going to happen to poor Netto? It may take me a little while to update becuase I have a couple big plot holes. But If you want to review or IM me with ideas, click the review button or type in your buddy list Blizzardjbs. 

Keep those reviews coming please!!!


	4. A Different Person in Netto's life Megam...

Hi people! I hope you've liked the cliff hanger that I left off at in chapter 3. muwahahaha!!! I'm sooo evil for leaving off on a cliff hanger. But... I'm not so evil in the kitchen. You want to know what's really evil in the kitchen? Fine. PLASTIC WRAP!!! Plastic wrap hates me!

Veronica: That's for sure. Every time she tried to cut the plastic wrap, it curled into a tiny ball and she couldn't get it unwrapped.

PhoenixTales369: Shut up, navi.

Veronica: You shut up!*mutters under breath*stupid operator. Couldn't operate her way through a wet paper bag.

PhoenixTales369: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!! STUPID VERONICA!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SUMMON MY VIRISES TO DELETE YOU!!

Veronica:*gulp* You... You have virises?

PhoenixTales369: Yep.

Veronica: Show me them.

PhoenixTales369: Okay.

((PhoenixTales369 summons virises and Veronica bursts out in laughter))

Veronica: OMG!!!! That's your virises?! Metaurs?!*continues laughing until spotts which number metaur they are* Oh...um...Wait... um.... I-er... didn't think there was a Mettaur4....

PhoenixTales369: Yep. I created it. You had better run becuase when they spot a person, they chase it until its deleted

((Veronica gulps and quickly loggs out of PET screaming with Mettaur4 following))

Oh, well. This chapter I introduce Megaman and Netto's illness. Not to metion Netto and Megaman meet. But first... you have to know this. But its really confusing. Netto and Lan are in different demensions. So Netto has no idea Lan exists and vise versa. So in this chapter, Megaman meets Netto Hikari and he finds out what Netto's illness is.

This chapter starts in Megaman's POV

{Character thoughts}

Netto to Saito

[Saito to Netto]

(Authoress' comments)

Chaper 4 startup!

Chapter 4 initiating....

Chapter 4 startup completed.

Displaying Chapter 4 now.

-----------------------------Chapter 4-----------------------------------

~~~~A Different Person in Netto's Life- Megaman's POV~~~~

I was sitting in the PET when I heard quite a commotion going on outside the dark door of this jail-like room. It sounded like a young boy. Finally the noise came close enough so I could hear what the boy was saying.

"Let me go!! Let.. me.. go!! Saito!! Help me!!" I was shocked. That voice... it couldn't be... Lan? I was a little confused by the emotions in me. About 5% of me wanted it to be Lan and the other 95% didn't want it to be Lan. I didn't want him to suffer what I had been suffering through.

Just then, the heavy black metal door opened and a young boy was flung inside. The guard threw him against the dank, stone wall and his head hit the wall with a nausiating crack. The boy seemed to black out.

"That'll shut him up for a while." Then the guard looked toward me. I narrowed my eyes in warning. "Think of it as a sleepover. Too bad your guest is already out cold." He slammed the door with a laugh.

I felt myself twiching with anger. Then I turned my attention to the boy. My fears seemed confirmed as I saw a shocking resemblance to Lan. The boy had spiky brown hair and was wearing a yellow headband. The symbol on it though, was a mirror image of the one Lan and I wore. He looked around the same age as Lan. 

I felt better after seeing partly(its dark in the room) what the boy was wearing. He was wearing a think red tank-top(wide straps, you know?) and long black jeans. I knew Lan would never dress like that. Though it puzzled me who would dress like that. I really wanted to know what this boy's name was(same here. I'm getting bored of addressing him as 'the boy'), so I set to waking him up.

"Hey, kid. Wake up... wake up." I waited a few moments for a stir or anything. I sighed and decided to use a method that always worked when I was waking up Lan.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my programmed vocal cords. If I had any anyway. 

The boy jerked as if he was just dunked into a bath of cold ice cube, water.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!???!!....?Who are you and what the heck am I doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Megaman. And I have no clue what you're doing here... Who are you?" I answered.

The boy hesitated then looked at me. I noticed how dark,cold and lifeless his chocolate brown eyes were.

"I don't know how but... it feels like we've met before. I have a feeling I can trust you. My name is...Hikari. Hikari Netto."

"Huh? How can you have the same last name as me?" I asked the boy named Netto. He looked extremely puzzled.

"You're a Hikari? I'm positive we've never met. Who's your op?" Netto asked.

"My operator? His name is Lan Hikari." I said. Netto looked at me like I was crazy.

"I've never heard of him..." He trailed off as the door opened.

"Do you want to know why?" A girl entered the room. The girl(Auggghh!! As soon as I stop calling one character boy, i call a girl... well... girl!! What's wrong with me?!) had a yellow top with blue shorts.

"Daisy?! How come you're here?! You're my brother's friend aren't you?!" Netto cried out instintively.

Daisy gave Netto a wry look. "Who isn't your brother's friend?" She pointed out. Netto now had the wry look.

"No kidding... But why am I-er..we..here?" Netto shot a sideways glance at me.

"You're here becuase the World Three is afraid you two will interfere with thier operations." She looked sad. Netto just looked confused and I'm pretty sure I looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Why?! World Three is back?!" I cried. Daisy looked down.

"Yes. I hate to say it but I'm a World Three member by birth. My parents want me to keep up thier 'hard' work. My parents are.... Mr Match and Maddy(Woah!!! That's one unlikely pair!!). They want to dominate both dimensions."

"Okay. Start at the beginning. Who the hell is World Three and what the heck do mean when you say both dimensions?!" Netto yelled, frustrated.

"There are two dimensions. One that you reside in, Netto and the one that Megaman lives in. That's why, Netto, you have never heard of your counter-part, Lan. Your brother is Megaman's counter-part. Perhaps that's why you two felt as though you have met. I'm sorry I can't make that a little easier to understand, but i have to go. Maddy and Match will get suspicious if I stay too long." Daisy walked out. Now, I was confused. But uh... Netto looked even more confused that me.

"Counter-parts are kindof like opposites, right?" Netto asked me.

"I think so. World Three is an evil force. They usally want to take over the world. Are you sure you've never heard of them before?" I asked.

"Nope. We've never had an evil force before. Just like I've never had a custom navi..." He muttered.

I watched as Netto pulled out his PET and a few tools out of his pocket. He pulled a part of the covering of the PET off and started messing with the programming.

"What.. What are you doing?! You could damage the navi!" I yelled, shocked.

"I'm a programmer. I'm trying to give my standard navi a personality. I can't stand not having anyone to talk to. I don't mind that standard navis don't have much strenght, I mind that they don't have a personality. I'm afraid of doing too much changing to the navi becuase I don't want to hurt and other parts of its programming." He explained to me.

I was still puzzled.

"Why wouldn't you have anyone to talk to? Didn't you say you have a brother?" Netto's eyes narrowed.

"Sure I do. But what use is your brother if he can't understand what pain you're going through? He wouldn't understand even if I explained it to him. He has so many friends and I have so little. The only person who really understands or wants to understand me is Meiru-chan. I heard one of his friends call me a loner. I'm really quite used to it, though. Everybody probably looks at me and says 'There's the little loner. He probably wants to be left alone so lets not talk to him'. That's my whole life. Besides my illness anyway." He said with coldness in his words. I was astonished. As much as Netto looked like Lan, he was totally different.

"What illness?" I asked. Netto didn't reply, only put the cover back on the PET and turned the power on. He sighed and turned the power back off.

"Well, that's a little better. At least he was about to ask why I did that. My illness... augh!!!" He cried out in pain and collasped onto the floor.

"What's wrong?!" 

"Its.. the illness... its back..." Netto dug through his pockets searching for something. He finally found a little bottle with an off-white liquid inside. He closed his eyes in discust and drank it. He seemed a little better after because he relaxed.

"What happened?" I asked after Netto had regained his breath.

"My illness. Ive had since I was a baby. It stopps my heart from beating momentarily. I think It was called.... yeah.... the doctors called it HBD.(if you play MMBN3, you'll know what this is) I just have one problem." He said sadly.

"HBD?! What's your problem, besides the illness anyway?" I was curious.

"That was the last medication I have. Unless I can obtain another one soon, I'll die."

-----------------------End Chapter 4-------------------------------------------

I'm sorry to everyone that I ended with yet another cliffhanger. I have a major plot hole here. I don't know what should happen after this. Should Saito find his brother? Should Daisy rescue and get them out of that place? Shoud Netto die from the illness? Help me out here! Just tell me what you think should happen in this story in a review. PLEASE R&R!!! I need help!!!

Veronica: You're going to need medical help after I'm done with you!! You and your freakin Metaurs!!!

((PhoenixTales369 runs around like crazy trying to get away from a -very- angry Navi.))

PhoenixTales369: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. An Unexpected Turn in Netto's life Netto...

PhoenixTales369:: Thanks sooo much for the few people who reviewed!! Oh and MMZ fan, Saito origanally had the heart problem. But this is my fic so I made a little more interesting.I've definetly got to thank Ranko Ketchum for giving me a plot!!! So when the really good stuff happens, thank Ranko! I just molded the idea into my story!!

Veronica:: I'll mold you into a cupcake for sicking those virises on me!!

PhoeixTales369::chuckles weakly and nervously replies::Can't you take a joke? I already had to put a whole box of band-aids on becuase of what you did. I saw someone with you... who was it, huh Veronica?

Veronica::smiles broadly and motions to dark corner of room::say hi to... Megaman!!

Megaman stepps out of shadows and starts charging up Megabuster.

Megaman: Did you attack my girlfriend?

PhoenixTales is laughing silently. then she stopps and says

PhoenixTales369:: Nope! He did!::Pulls out partially broken Furby:: It's his fault!!!

Broken Furby:: Be my friend!!!

Megaman is -really- confused. Then starts firing Megabuster at PhoenixTales369.

PhoenixTales369:: I didn't do anything. If you kill me, you'll be stuck in that jail-place for a -very- long time!

Megaman stopps firing.

PhoenixTales::regains breath::Veronica's got a boyfriend!! Veronica's got a boyfriend!!

Veronica gets -very- angry and attacks PhoenixTales369 herself.

PhoenixTales369:: Just start the chapter you stupid computer!!And I put in a song I like in this chapter. It's by Hillary Duff. It's called 'Coming Clean' It's an awesome song! And I felt it was appropriate for the hard time Netto was going through. I'm going to abriviate World Three by writing WWW.

{Charater thoughts}

Netto to Saito

[Saito to Netto]

(Me!)

Chapter 5 startup

Chapter 5 initiating...

Chapter 5 startup completed

Displaying Chapter 5 now

--------------------------------Chapter 5-------------------------------

~~~~Netto's life takes an unexpected turn- Netto's POV~~~~

So there I sat with that navi I barely knew in an extremely high humid place with no windows or lights of any kind. My head was swimming in confusion and pain. I was still trying to recover from my most recent attack of HBD. Why did the navi,he called himself Megaman, seem to know what HBD was? Did Lan have it too? Okay, I did say was head was hurting from confusion, right? Well, that's why. Lan is Megaman's operator and supposively my counter-part. And this WWW buisness. I'm really confused.

I glanced at the PET on the table. Megaman was looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had put away my PET on my belt for safekeeping.

"Um...nothing. I was trying to think fo some way to get out of here..." 

I snorted softly. I could tell, I was getting another mood swing.

{stupid teenage hormones}

"Don't even bother. It won't work. That door is locked, tight. And even if we did somehow get out of here, there are security cameras everywhere. We're not going anywhere anytime soon." I snapped. I caught a cold look from Megaman.

"I don't know why you're being so pesimestic. Lan would help me think of some way out of here. He wouldn't let the odds overcome him. I miss him so much..... Why are you so dark anyway?"

I looked down at my hands as if I had written a secret on them. And in some ways, I did.

"That's what living in the shadows of your own family does for you..." I said with a sigh.

Megaman paused and looked at me. His eyes seemed sadened.

"Of who?" he asked softly.

I didn't know why I was telling the navi this. It was my secret from the world for years. One part of my mind didn't want to tell. Yet, the other part wanted the cruel burden that had so haunted me for years to be lifted. So I told him.

"My twin. Saito. He's always better than me at... well... everything. Just name anything and I can tell you. Saito is better at everything. I've been stuck in the shadows of my brother since the day we were born. Saito is better than me even in health. I'm stuck with HBD and he's... perfect." I closed my eyes in sorrow. I didn't want this genki* navi to feel my sorrow. It was my burden to carry, alone. Besides, Megaman is supposively Saito's counter-part.

"Well, what about programming?" He asked curiously. I opened my eyes in shock and looked at him.

"What?"

"Programming. Is Saito better than you at programming?" He asked with a smile.

Megaman hit jackpot square on the head of the nail. Was I better than Saito at programming? I never thought about that... Now that I think about that, Saito really never liked programming. I had to think hard about that one... Finally, after about a minute's silence, I answered.

"I... don't really know... He didn't seem to like it when Papa taught us how to program."

Megaman's smile grew.

"See?! I knew there had to be something you were better at then Saito! Everybody is special in their own unique style! There's no such thing as perfect!"

I wasn't really listening to what Megaman was saying. Suddenly, a song I loved(me too!)came back to my mind. As the tune played itself in my mind, I sang it softly out loud.

(I'm just going to bold the lyrics of the song so you know its the song. Netto is singing out loud, remember...that's why there are quotation marks!)

"Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the Earth, the sun,the starts all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no life

I defy

::Chorus::

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away my sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better 

Than always staying in

Feel the wind

(Chorus)

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

(Chorus)

Let's go back

Back to the beginning"

I took a small breath. Saito always said I had a softer voice than him. But,I always loved that song.(Already said that, i no) Megaman seemed to too.

"Nice song." He said.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites. It always makes me feel better."

Megaman looked as though he was about to say something when the heavy metal door opened again. I looked at the girl who had just stepped in.

"Daisy!" I whispered softly. She shushed me and closed the door.

"It's time to get you two out of here." She said, determined. I blinked. Megaman looked equally confused.

"To...?" I asked.

"I think to Megaman's world first. Then, Netto, you'll have to travel to your world. I'm the leader of the WWW Resistance. Take this. If anyone wearing that, hassles you, show that to them. The WWW Resistance is in both worlds. They will not bother you if you show that badge. But hide it for as long as you can and -don't- take it out in here. I'm going to show you to the dimesional transport. Once you accomplish your goal in Megaman's world, you should be transported to your world. Understand?" I nodded. But... honest for goodness... I didn't have a clue.

"Good. Come with me then." She walked out of the room. I grabbed the PET with Megaman inside and followed closely.

"Umm... won't the guards say something about us leaving or something?" I asked. Daisy smiled.

"Nope. Actually, I disabled the whole security system. Hehehe" She gigled. She led me through all these complicated hallways and passages. I was even more confused when we got to the dimensional transport.(too lazy to describe)

"Just go through. You should end up in Megaman's world. Netto... You and Lan are going to meet. Which will cause a small dillema if you're not prepared. You should say you two are distant cousins from Electopia or something."

"Oookayy...." I raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead. Good luck!" I gulped and walked through the portal. Only to find... I had arrived in a hospital!

--------------------End Chapter 5--------------------------

You must all hate me now, huh? Well it was Ranko Ketchum's idea that Netto lands in a hospital. I'm not going to give away the good stuff. You'll just have to wait.

*Genki- energetic

Veronica:: Speaking of hospitals....

Phoenixtales369: Gulp. Ahhhh!!! Help me Please!! Before I develop HBD!

Veronica:: Laughing like a maniac:: Feel my wrath, disturbed authoress!!

PhoenixTales369: Why don't you go kiss Megaman?

Veronica:Why?

PhoenixTales369: Because Im your op and I said so.

Veronica:Nooooo!!!

Megaman:: Come on, Veronica!

Veronica:: He's even more disturbed than that disturbed authoress!! Help me!!

Megaman chases Veronica around the room. Veronica is screaming her head off.

PhoenixTales369: Okayyy.... Well, that it for chapter 5. I'm thinking of turning this one story into the first of a quartet series. What will the other's be about? Wait and see!

Veronica:: Hellllpppp!!!! R&R if you can't help me!!! Help her! WAIT A MINUTE!!! DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

PhoenixTales369: Yep. So just R&R please. Don't help Veronica..me please.


	6. A Brand New Start to life for NettoMegam...

Hello all! I believe this will be the final chapter of The Depression. I'm going to make this story the first of the Emanon quartet. Why did I name it the Emanon quartet? Mostly... laziness. But like I said, this is the first book of the quartet. I honestly have no clue what to name the next book. But stay tuned for the next stories. 

I hope you'll enjoy this last chappie! It's gonna be a long chap!

Veronica:: No!! Not the last chappie!! I still haven't killed the authoress!

PhoenixTales369:: Disturbed by Veronica:: And you won't be anytime soon since I'm developing even stronger opponents for you!! Muwahahaha!

Veronica:: makes a face:: Just get on with the story.

PhoenixTales369:: Fine! Last chapter of The Depression! Start it up, computer!

Chapter 6 startup...

Chapter 6 initiating...

Chapter 6 startup complete!

Displaying Chapter 6 now...

------------------------Chapter 6-----------------------------------

*~A Brand New Start to Life for Netto-Megaman's POV~*

I was surprised about where Netto and I arrived at once we stepped through the portal. Well, technically, Netto stepped through the portal, so I was carried along for the ride. But the two of us landed in Dentech hospital. Netto looked around in confusion and walked outside.

"Where... are we, Megaman?" Netto asked me. He sounded fearful. I really can't blame him. He was stuck in an entirely different world than what he was used to.

"We were just in the hospital. Now we're at the beach." I pointed out. Netto watched the waves crashing onto the beach for a while. I really didn't want to break Netto's thoughts. He looked peaceful which was a new thing for me to see. For once, his light brown eyes looked happy.

"Um... Netto? Perhaps we should find Lan now..." I suggested. I was really iching to find my Operator, best friend and twin.

This snapped Netto out of his trance.

"Oh! Yeah... yeah, you're right." Netto started to walk toward the main road when he stopped all of a sudden.

"Wha-what's wrong, Netto?" I asked. Netto fell to his knees.

"It's.. it's... the HBD! I'm... having another attack! Can you... can you get.. help?" He gasped in between labored breaths. I was extremely shocked, but I quickly shook that off as I nodded.

"Of course! Hang in there, Netto!" I quickly linked out of the PET and into the hospital computer system(A/n I know that the navis have to be jacked in to do that, but I'm changing it for now). I looked around quickly for some medical navis. I quickly spotted the navi of the doctor for HBD.

"Sir! Sir!" I attracted his attention.

"What is it? I am very busy at the moment..." The navi didn't have time to finish as I cut him off.

"My operator's friend! He has HBD! And he just had another attack! He's outside on the beach!" I yelled, frantic.

Why did I care about this boy, Netto? He wasn't my operator. He wasn't Lan. He wasn't even close. Except maybe in appearances. Maybe I felt bad for him... I didn't recognize half of the emotions flowing through me. 

"What?! I'll get my operator's attention." The navi quickly told his operator, the doctor of HBD, what was happening.

"Get to your friend and make sure nothing else happens to him! I'll be right there!" The doctor yelled at me. I nodded and,as fast as I could, went back to the PET. 

Netto was still on the beach. He didn't seem to be unconcious, which made me feel a little better, but not by much. I saw that his breathing was even more forced than before.

"Hang on Netto! Help is on the way!" I yelled to him. Soon enough, the doctor and his nurse came running out of the hospital doors to where Netto was.

"It's definetly HBD. Get him to the Emergency room stat!" The doctor(I'm just gonna call him Dr. Sona) ordered her(yes, her. Not all doctors are male, you know) nurse. The nurse nodded and picked up Netto and quickly to the Emergency room. Unfortunately, Netto had dropped my PET. Dr Sona picked up the PET to look at me.

"Can you help him?" I asked, completly worried. Dr Sona sighed.

"We will do everything we can. Luckily it happened close to the hospital so we can get him more stable. He will probably have an operation. Our recent research shows that this operation can cure HBD. By the way, did I hear you say that was your operator's friend?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes. Actually he's Lan's distant cousin. Netto wanted to spend the day with me to get to know me better. I think I will go email Lan about this." I said.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Why don't you take your mind off this? It won't do you any good to worry. We will do everything we can for your friend." Dr Sona said. She took the PET into a room and jacked me into the internet of that computer. I thanked her and spend as quickly as I could to the two people I knew would help me. Roll and Maylu.

I arrived in Maylu's computer where Roll was.

"Hi Roll!" I yelled to get the pink-suited navi's attention.

"Megaman! Oh my gosh! Everyone's been so worried about you! Especially Lan! You wouldn't believe how jumpy he is!" Roll quickly said.

"I missed you too." I whispered to her. Maylu noticed me and said.

"Thank goodness! It's Megaman! How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine. But I need to talk to Lan right now! Can you have him come over to your house, Maylu?" I asked nervously.

"Of course." Maylu called Lan at his house. Lan quickly rushed over when he heard I was at Maylu's computer. Only a few minutes later, I saw Lan's face staring at me. It was a little unnerving.

"Megaman! You're there! Where's the PET?" He asked. I sighed.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Your cousin found my PET and he's in the hospital. Can you go see him?" 

Lan blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think I had a cousin! Are you sure, Megaman?" He asked me.

"Of course! How else could he look almost exactly like you, and call himself Netto Hikari?"

Lan looked bewildered. Maylu looked between the two of us, uncertainly.

"Well, Netto must be your cousin Lan if he has the same last name as you. I mean, Hikari isn't exactly a common last name is it?" Maylu said.

"I guess. But why is he in the hospital?"

"He... he has HBD. He just had an attack an hour ago. Dr Sona said he was going to have to have an operation. Plus, he has your PET. Don't you want it back? Or to see how your cousin is?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to meet us there?" 

I nodded and cyberlinked back to the hospital room where Netto was now asleep in a bed. As he heard the PET make a few noised to announce my arrival, he woke up.

"....? Megaman? Is that you?" Netto asked a little mind-boggled from his most recent attack of HBD.

"Yeah. It's me. I just told Lan where we are. He's coming here."

"Joy. Wait! You didn't tell him... you know..." Netto said.

I blinked in surprise.

"Of course not! Though you should tell him about WWW kidnapping us and being back." Netto nodded.

"Okay. I will. Did you say we were cousins?"

"Yep. He seemed to believe me. So just play along." Netto smiled a weak smile that was filled with that old sorrow.

"I'm good at playing along. It's what I normally do." He said sadly. I frowned. I didn't like seeing Netto like this.

{Why the heck do I care about him?! Is it because... he has the same illness I had as a human?} I pondered this until I saw a nurse coming into Netto's room.

"Netto Hikari? Is that your name?" She asked. Netto nodded. "Well, there's two people here to see you. Would you like to see them?" Netto nodded once again. 

The nurse left the room. Then two figures came into the room. I recognized them instantly as Lan and Maylu. They both looked really surprised when they saw how closly Netto resembled Lan.

"Um... your name is Netto, right?" Lan asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Are you Lan?" Netto asked even more startled than Lan.

Lan nodded. "Yeah. So we're cousins then. Um... if you don't mind me asking... how did you and Megaman meet?" Netto looked toward me. I nodded to tell him to explain what happened. Netto took a deep breath, held it for a moment then let it out.

"Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all especially since we've just met, but... WWW has returned. They kidnapped both of us and that's how we met." Lan and Maylu were completely caught off guard. Lan grabbed Netto by the collar of his hospital gown.

"Are you positive?!" He yelled at Netto.(A/n Over reacting by THAT much, Lan?) Netto looked abashed. I saw anger flash through his eyes. Before he could explode on lan, I intercepted, like always.

"Lan stop that! Put Netto down! Did I not tell you he has HBD?! Any sort of excitement could cause him to have another attack!"

Lan listened and put Netto down. Netto rubbed his neck gently. Anger was still flowing though his light chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we had gotten rid of WWW once and for all. Sorry I overreacted, Netto." Netto just glared at Lan for a moment then he relaxed.

"It's okay. Got anymore questions?" Netto asked trying to be polite.

"Actually I do. How come I've never heard of you from my folks?" I blinked. I hadn't thought Lan could ask Questions like that. Netto and I hadn't discussed what to say about questions like those.

"Well.. um... I used to live in the forest with my parents. But... a long time ago, they died and I was left to take care of myself. I don't even remember their names. I was only four when it happened." I was a little surprised by Netto's responce. I guess he was thinking more than I was. Which is a new concept for me.

"Really? Oh man, I'm sorry. You've had to live alone all your life. That must have been harsh." Maylu said.

"Um... who are you?" Netto politly asked.

"Oh! Silly me! I'm Maylu!"

"Nice to meet you two." Just then, a nurse came in.

"All right, I'm afraid you have to leave. Netto has to rest for his operation planned for later today." The nurse said.

"Alright. See you later, Netto! If you want, Megaman can stay with you for a while." Lan offered.

"No. You should take him with you. You two haven't seen each other in a while. It's okay." Netto said. I was a little disappointed. I kindof wanted to stay with Netto, but yet, I wanted to go with Lan. Man, all these emotions are very confusing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lan was trying to do his homework. I found it amusing how he tried to rack his brain for the answers. Yet he found none. I knew he would get frustrated after a while and ask me to help him.And I probably would. Of course, just as I predicted...

"Megaman... can you-" Lan was cut off by the ringing sound coming from the PET announcing an email. I opened it and read it aloud.

'Mr Hikari. Your cousin Netto's operation was a sucess. You may pick him up in a few days from now.' That's awesome news!" I said.

"Yeah! Maybe Netto should stay with us since he's alone." Lan suggested, his first good suggestion that day. I agreed. Just then Lan asked his parents if Netto could stay with us for a while. His parents said yes(too lazy to write discussion)

~*~*~*~*~*~ a couple of days later~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you, Lan?" Netto asked looking at Lan's room.

"Of course not! We can't just let you back to the forest! Especially since we've just met!" Lan exclaimed. 

"I guess so. I just-" Netto was cut off by a ringing sound from his and Lan's PET. I opened Lan's email as was shocked by what it read.

"Did- Did you get this too, Netto?" Lan asked horrified. Netto nodded.

"I... I did. I wish I didn't." 

This is what the email read:

To twin Hikaris:

We're back! Don't think you forgot us now did you? We'll be back to get you, Hikari Netto! Don't try to stop us this time. Or else neither of you will see any of your friends or family again! That means Meiru-chan, Netto!

Signed,

Wily of WWW

Netto gasped.

"They had better not hurt Meiru! Or I... I will cream them!" Netto said his eyes and voice full of anger.

"Who's Meiru?" Lan asked.

"A... a friend of mine. She visited me in the woods. She was my only friend." Netto answered quickly.

{Nice save, Netto}

"Oh. Well, we have to stop WWW! Are you with me, Netto?" Lan said.

Netto smirked.

"You'd better believe it. I'm not going to let them get away with threating my friend's life!"

We all agreed. WWW was going down!

----------------End Chapter 6------------------------------

Man, I must be evil to stop there. I hope you liked my story The Depression. But no, the story doesn't stop there! I'm thinking of writing a sequal. If any of you want me to continue, review! Reviews are really helpful and they make me feel special. And when I feel special, I write. To start the next story, I need a total of fifteen reviews for this story. I already have ten so all I need is five more. FIVE MORE!!! I know more than five people read this story! So just review whoever you are! Just click the little button at the bottom of the screen and write something like: I like your story. Please continue

That's all I need! Five reviews like that! So R&R if you liked or you want me to write a sequal!

Bye bye for now!

PhoenixTales369 logging off


End file.
